rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh
Basic Information Name: Concept: Heroic Mortal Age 22 History "You know, I've heard lots of people threaten to rip out their foes still-beating heart and eat it...but that's the first time I've seen someone actually do it." Ivan, regarding Kidagakash If one had to describe Kidagakash in a single word, it would be "scary." A lifetime warrior, "Kida" posses a love for slaughter and bloodshed rarely seen outside of the abyssal exalted. Born into a dragon blooded family with a weak bloodline, she failed to exalt when she reached the appropriate age. Not to be deterred, she attempted to continue on with a military carrier, applying herself to the art of war in leu of the lore and magical arts she would never have the exaltation to use. Although her campaigns were highly successful in the face of daunting odds, her brutal, swift tactics left her fellow officers distinctly uncomfortable. After waging a two-year terror campaign against a minor rebelling province that brought it to it's knees, she and her Dragon were recalled to the Isle where they were undone overnight. She was promoted to a desk job, having been bluntly informed that it was "not suitable" for a mortal to be serving in a Dragon Blooded's place. Her Dragon was reassigned, broken into sub-units assigned to different provinces. Hoping to earn or bribe her way back into a commission, she stayed where she was for several months, but it soon became clear that was just not going to happen. She was mortal -- and politically out of favor to boot -- short of a miracle, she would never command soldiers of the Realm again. Managing a transfer to a training position, she wiled away her days beating up young dragonblooded trainees and nursing dreams of starting a mercenary company over sake. It was a chance encounter that saved her from this -- when Ivan ended up on the wrong end of her wooden training staff. At first, he spent more time doubled over in pain then actually learning, but with time, his exaltation let him excel where she did not, and he quickly began to outpace her (as everyone she trained eventually did). As he learned, however, he came to be curious about her, and why such a skilled warrior was in training of all things. It was there, over the clash of training staves, that the two worked out the accord that would lead to a long assocation. As a dragon-blood, Ivan was expected to be all things to all people, but while he was a skilled warrior and and a clever strategist, the nuances of tactics and War were lost upon him. She would become his second in command, and through him would earn the honor of leading men into battle again, as well as access to resources she could never have otherwise. In exchange, he would have her service, and the tactical advice he so badly needed. Some years ago, the Centaur Pendant came into Kidagakash's possession. She has become possessive of it and rarely-if-ever takes it off. No one is sure why, and she certainly isn't volunteering the information. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 4 Stamina 2 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 4 Intelligence 2 Wits 1 Abilities Melee: 5 (+3 Slashing Sword) Dodge: 5 Awareness: 4 (+3 Spotting Stealth) Stealth: 5 (+3 Urban Environment) Integrity: 4 Resistance: 4 Ride: 1 War: 4 Investigation: 4 Presence: 3 Languages Native Language: Realm Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Armory 3 (6 Dots) Contacts 2 Artifacts Perfect Slashing Sword x2: Speed 3, Accuracy +2, Damage +6L, Defense +0, Rate 4 Reinforced Buff Jacket (Two Dots) Amulet of the Centaur Form (Two Dots) Effect: Transforms the wearer into a centaur, granting +3 strength and trippling their overland move rate. They gain the power to run long distances without tiring. Manses Equipment Mundane Equipment Seven Bounties Paste Sweet Cordial Stave Smoke Grenade Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 1/1 Conviction 1/1 Temperance 0/0 Valor 3/3 (Primary) Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up. Parry DV 6 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 10 Lethal Soak 12 (8) Aggravated Soak 8 (4) Hardness 3L/3B Health 7/7 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 L ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 50/50 Total EXP: 50 Spent EXP: 50 Free EXP: 0 Bonus Point Expenditure Experience Point Expenditure Various OOC Notes Category:Exalted: The Shrouded Compass